


"Algebros"

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a hint of a plot, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titles are hard man. Real hard.</p>
<p>Anyway, this was an interesting experience.</p>
<p>That's all I really have to say. xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Algebros"

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard man. Real hard.
> 
> Anyway, this was an interesting experience.
> 
> That's all I really have to say. xD

 

It started off as a normal study session after school, the three second years had descended on Izuki's house and already completed half their homework whilst sat on the floor of his bedroom, then things got a little derailed.

Hyuuga had been bickering with Kiyoshi about an answer to a math problem, stating there was no way the answer could be seven but the centre had disagreed in his all-too calm manner and was adamant he was right. The point guard had just shaken his head and tried to resist pointing out they were both wrong.

"What do you call friends who love math? _Algebros_." He remarked, glancing up at the two of them.

Hyuuga groaned. "You're not helping!"

"Well you're both wrong anyway, the answer's eight." The youngest replied with a smile.

After a brief explanation the captain decided that the rest of the homework could wait another few hours. He sighed heavily and stood up, stretching as he moved to fall onto the bed. Izuki and Kiyoshi exchanged glances before deciding to follow suit, the three of them fitted themselves onto the point guard's bed, it was a bit on the small side but they didn't mind.

"So this is where we talk about our feelings." Kiyoshi chuckled. "Hyuuga you go first."

"Shut the fuck up." Hyuuga laughed. "We're not middle school girls."

"Hey I never doubted you, I'm just saying there's no time like the present."

"What do you even _want_ to talk about?"  The captain raised an eyebrow at the other. "Is it your crush on the Shuutoku captain again?"

Izuki laughed. "Maybe you should have a word with him Junpei, captain to captain?"

"Yeah I'll be your wingman."

Kiyoshi shook his head. "I've seen you attempt to wingman, I'll politely decline that one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a bit more bickering, punctuated by bad puns and terrible jokes about dating. The topic changed a few times to basketball and recent films, upcoming holidays and rumours floating around school but eventually they came full circle.

"Seriously though, why can't I be your wingman?" Hyuuga asked, he had shifted so that he was resting his head in Izuki's lap as Kiyoshi sat against the wall, the point guard's fingers lazily tangled in his hair.

"Because you don't even know him!" Kiyoshi replied. "And I don't even like him!"

"Prove it." Hyuuga remarked with a smirk.

"What?" Izuki laughed. "What are you talking about?" He poked the captain's forehead.

"You heard me."

The centre player smiled, holding the captain's gaze for a few moments before moving to lean over the older male. Izuki watched with interest, fingers leaving Hyuuga's head and leaning back on both hands to spectate whatever what about to play out.

Kiyoshi's lips pressed against Hyuuga's, parting them with ease as the captain's hands ran up his arms. Tongues danced against each other just the centre pulled back, smirking at how breathless his captain seemed already.

"Enough proof?"

"I'll take it."

Izuki cleared his throat loudly, instantly blushing as both boys moved to look at him.

"What?" He asked quickly.

"I think our point guard feels unloved..." Kiyoshi murmured, catching Hyuuga's ear lobe between his teeth and making the other shudder. "We should do something about that."

 

\---

 

"You're so beautiful." Kiyoshi murmured against the point guard's neck as he sucked another mark to the pale skin. "And to think that only we get to see you like this..."

Hyuuga's fingers danced down Izuki's bare chest, stomach already glistening with sticky residue from the teasing strokes that had been given by both older males. The captain stole a firm, rough kiss from the smaller boy as Kiyoshi's hold on the point guard tightened to hold him still, any movement could shatter the self-control that the iron heart possessed.

A small whimper rumbled from Izuki's throat, half in response to Kiyoshi and half in response to Hyuuga's feather-like touches. They never failed to show their appreciation for him, for his body or how he was the centre of their attention whenever they got together like this.

"Our little point guard..." Hyuuga whispered against Izuki's lips. "How do you want it tonight babe?"

"Do you want us to take turns?" Kiyoshi sunk his teeth into the younger male's shoulder, hand stroking the other's inner thigh as he held him steady in his lap. "Or do you want us both at once?"

All Izuki could do was moan, he wanted everything but he couldn't find the words in his frazzled mind. The touches and strokes driving him crazy already as his imagination went wild with the images conjured by their questions.

"Babe..." The captain held his jaw tenderly and gazed into his glazed eyes. "Answer your captain."

After a moment the point guard nodded. "Both." He uttered.

A wolfish grin graced Hyuuga's face as he stole Izuki's lips again, teeth grazing the soft skin as he pulled the smaller boy from Kiyoshi and onto his knees. He loved being able to direct Izuki without question, having such control over his lover made his cock twitch.

The point guard took note, eyes locking with Hyuuga's as he lowered himself to tenderly lick the head of the captain's cock. The grey glazed eyes gazed up through raven bangs as he wrapped his lips around the leaking tip and applied his tongue. Hyuuga moaned, carding a hand through Izuki's hair in encouragement as he felt himself slip further into the wet heat of his lover's mouth.

Kiyoshi subconsciously licked his lips, running a hand down the bare back of the point guard and digging his nails in roughly. He knew how far he could push Izuki on a night like this, he knew how far he could go before the other broke. He took the opportunity to find the lube and condom, it wasn't like either of the others were going anywhere.

Low moans filled the heated air, the centre took a second to admire the scene of Seirin's captain already halfway to heaven as Izuki's talented mouth worked the older male's cock. The sight alone made Kiyoshi want to slam into him, to feel the same heat and tightness that Hyuuga was enjoying.

"Look at you, so eager to please." He whispered in Izuki's ear as he leaned over the smaller boy, chest pressed against his back, cock brushing against the curve of his ass. "Always wanting to be the centre of our attention yeah?"

Izuki hummed in reply, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he tried to keep his pace steady and respond to his other lover. Hyuuga moaned and dug his fingers into the point guard's hair at the vibrations around his cock.

"You look so pretty with your mouth being fucked." Kiyoshi continued, slicking up his first finger and teasing Izuki's ass. "Doesn't he Junpei?"

The captain smirked, catching Izuki's eye briefly as he pressed up into his mouth. "Yeah, yeah he does."

Kiyoshi chuckled, licking the shell of the younger male's ear as he pressed a finger into his ass. It was as tight as he imagined, daring to push in up to his knuckle. Izuki abruptly pulled away from Hyuuga's cock with a choked moan that was music to Kiyoshi's ears.

"--fuck Teppei..." He whined, rocking back slightly as he rested his forehead against his captain's thigh.

"That's only one finger darling. You've got a long night ahead of you if you're already at your limit."

The dominance that Kiyoshi exercised in these moments was what made Izuki so willing to be the one in the middle. He loved feeling wanted by his lovers, he loved having both of them craving his touch just like he craved them.

Hyuuga's soft touch brought him back to reality, slow swipes of his thumb over his bottom lip that eased his mouth open again. He let a small smile play on his lips as he took his lover's cock back in his mouth, pressing back on Kiyoshi's finger setting a rough but pleasurable pace.

"Fucking hell Shun..." Hyuuga cussed, feeling Izuki's tongue swirling around his length as he easily took half of it in between his lips.

"Is he being a good boy?" Kiyoshi chimed, preparing a second finger.

"Fuck yeah he is..."

Kiyoshi always found it hot when Hyuuga got to the point where he didn't care what came out of his mouth. To hear such things from the captain's mouth sent a pulse of heat to his crotch, he pressed the second finger into Izuki's tight heat, a little gentler this time as a reward for being so eager.

He used his free hand to drag nails down the exposed back, red lines would be visible for a few hours, staking claim to the male. Then he got a better idea.

The harsh slap surprised Izuki, the head of Hyuuga's cock brushed the back of his throat as he reeled from the impact. His throat closing around the length and pulling a moan from the captain that nearly made him cum all over the sheets right then.

The centre grinned, fingers still working Izuki's ass open for what waited patiently between his legs as the spanks kept coming, causing both males to moan as the pale skin reddened. A third finger pressed in with ease, no complaint from the younger male as he was too preoccupied with getting his throat fucked.

"Will you hurry up already?" Hyuuga barked at Kiyoshi, feeling his body begin to give out.

"Let him have a break if you're gonna cum." Was the snarky reply that came. "Not my fault I can outlast you."

The slight rivalry between the lovers was not uncommon, it added to the already insane sexual tension that was triggered on a daily basis in practice. The captain tugged Izuki harshly off his cock, mashing their lips together before the other could protest. The coppery taste of blood accompanied the sting of pain as teeth snagged on lips, Izuki whimpered as Kiyoshi fingers left him feeling empty and craving something more.

"You make such beautiful sounds Shun." The centre hummed, rubbing the red marks on Izuki's ass cheeks. "Make some more for us."

He rolled on the condom quickly, listening to the small moans and gasps the point guard made as Hyuuga's fingers danced down his chest towards his neglected cock. No attention would be given to it however, Kiyoshi wanted him to cum from only being fucked.

"Please..." Izuki whimpered into Hyuuga's parted lips as the fingers edged closer to the leaking head. "Please Junpei."

A harsh slap was delivered to his ass, a choked scream silenced by the captain's lips.

"Not yet darling." Kiyoshi sighed, pressing his cock into the prepared hole with little resistance. His fingers gripped the point guard's hips as he roughly bottomed out, he knew that Izuki wouldn't last much longer.

Hyuuga knew it too, finding Izuki's hand and guiding it to his cock as he kissed him deeply. The younger male's head was spinning, he didn't know if he was coming or going as Kiyoshi set his rough pace and Hyuuga's soft touches kept him somewhat grounded in the haze of his orgasm building.

His cock ached for attention but he knew that Kiyoshi would restrain him if he touched himself, Hyuuga wouldn't dare defy the other male tonight so he had to hope that he was in luck tonight.

"How does it feel Shun? Getting attention from both of us like this? Does it feel good?"

Izuki wanted to reply but he could only let out a whorish moan as he felt the head of Kiyoshi cock brush against his sweet spot. Hyuuga's teeth sunk into his neck, giving him another mark to wear to class the next day.

"That's right...moan for me darling."

Kiyoshi's hips rolled against the smaller male, feeling the muscles clench down on his cock as he found the spot he had been looking for. He smirked, tugging on the hips and thrusting a little faster than necessary.

"Oh fuck--" Izuki whimpered, breaking away from Hyuuga's grasp and slumping forwards, face pressing against the captain's stomach, his cock was still hard and leaking precum. Without thinking Izuki wrapped his lips around it again, sloppily sucking the other off as Kiyoshi's pace began to falter.

"Do you wanna cum?" The question burrowed into Izuki's mind, he moaned around Hyuuga's cock loudly, feeling the tremor in the other's thighs as he too, neared his limit.

Kiyoshi took it as a yes, dragging nails down Izuki's back again as he let himself slam into the other with a series of low grunts.

Izuki's vision was blurred, he felt himself buckle under Kiyoshi's pace as Hyuuga spilled into his mouth. He swallowed, not caring about the taste as his ass continued to be pounded, resting his head against the captain's thigh as his fists clenched in the bedsheets.

"Please...please Teppei...oh god--"

With a grunt the centre buried himself fully in the younger male, bruising his hips as he held him in place. Izuki's orgasm tore through him, pulse singing as he came over the sheets under him. He moaned loudly, various curse words spilling from his lips accompanying his lovers names.

His limbs shook as Kiyoshi pulled out and stroked Izuki's back. Hyuuga was panting heavily but was still with it enough to pull the point guard into his arms.

"...fucking hell." The captain breathed as Kiyoshi tied off the condom and went to find a wash-cloth to clean them all up with. "Do you even have a voice left?"

"Kinda." Izuki croaked. "You think coach is gonna kill me?"

"She'll kill us if she finds out why you don't have a voice."

Kiyoshi returned and wiped both of them down, pressing kisses to Izuki's somewhat roughed up body, breathing apologies across the tainted skin.

"You okay?" He asked both of them.

"Yeah." Izuki murmured, burying his face in Hyuuga's neck.

The captain nodded, letting Kiyoshi scoop up the smaller boy in his arms so that he could strip the dirty bed sheets. Once everything was sorted the three of them put some form of clothing on and wrapped themselves up in the clean bed sheets, Izuki curled up between the other two in content.

"You're so pretty Shun." Hyuuga murmured, pressing a tender kiss to the other's shoulder as Kiyoshi hummed in agreement.

It didn't take long for Izuki to feel sleepy, the other two males simply watched his chest rise and fall steadily with gentle smiles on their faces. He always seemed so fragile after sex, he wasn't made of china by any means but the two of them always agreed that he needed to be treated as such sometimes.

Kiyoshi's fingers trailed down his side, gently rubbing small circles as he went. Always watching the blissful smile grace his features. Hyuuga pressed more kisses to his neck, paying attention to the marks left by both of them. The tender touches quickly eased the point guard to sleep but not before hearing both males declare their love for him in hushed tones.

Once he was asleep, the captain beckoned Kiyoshi closer, slowly kissing the other. Lips fitted together with ease, noses bumped and a small breathless laugh escaped both of them.

"I still outlasted you." Kiyoshi whispered with a grin, settling down again.

"Shut up Teppei."

"Your words wound me Junpei..."

"You know I love you really baka." The captain sighed, wrapping an arm around Izuki as the covers were pulled up around them.

"I love you too."

The homework was forgotten about until they woke up the next morning, but the teacher's wrath was nothing compared to Riko's when she found out why her point guard had next to no voice.

The twenty laps around the court were worth it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...
> 
> Next Request: Hyuuga/Izuki - fluffy thunderstorm make-out session. It's going to be cavity inducing. You have been warned!
> 
> Request list: 6 oneshots & 3 multi-chapters


End file.
